Jude (Tony Stark's Father) (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = Tony Stark (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | Citizenship2 = English | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra double-agent | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = England, United Kingdom | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Alex Maleev | First = International Iron Man Vol 1 6 | Death = | Quotation = Hey Jude! | Speaker = Amanda Strong | QuoteSource = International Iron Man Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = Jude was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who worked in parallel with Hydra, selling them valuable information of their enemies, selling out fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the process. He believed the two agencies to be cut from the same cloth, and only cared about profiting from playing in both sides. One of his assigments with S.H.I.E.L.D. consisted on delivering a package disguised as a harmonica to the undercover agent and singer Amanda Armstrong. When she travelled to the Indra Club in Germany as part of the courier mission, Amanda was attacked by an assassin. Jude appeared on the scene and saved her, killing the hitman and taking her to a hotel after she had fainted from the shock of a bullet graze. When Amanda woke up, Jude confessed to have followed her in order to see her show and ask her out. Jude and Amanda subsequently escaped the hotel after being found out by Hydra agents. Months after the incident, Jude had disappeared, but returned to Amanda's life to ask her out after one of her concerts. Following two years of a relationship during which Jude travelled far away rather often, Amanda revealed to have become pregnant. A week before the baby's birth, Amanda discovered Jude wounded in their bathroom after having returned home. While she helped him patch up, Jude questioned their future together and suggested Amanda they ran away immediately. He eventually revealed her his ideals regarding S.H.I.E.L.D., and to have been a double-agent, ensuring Hydra had taken care of their safety and financial issues forever. During Jude's attempt to convince Amanda to accept Hydra's protection, she stabbed him in the neck with a pair of scissors. Shocked by this development, Amanda decided to give away the baby, in part out of fear that Hydra knew of its existence. The boy was adopted by industrialist Howard Stark and became Tony Stark. Jude was resurrected by Hydra and continued operating behind the scenes while keeping an eye on Amanda. Many decades later, Tony searched for his true parentage after learning that he was adopted, and reunited with Amanda. Unfortunately, he fell into a coma during battle not long afterwards. As soon as Tony recovered, Jude stepped out of the shadows and coerced Amanda into luring Tony to an ambush. Tony's assistant Mary Jane Watson appeared and shot Jude in the shoulder, prompting him to decloak a battalion of Hydra soldiers backing him up. However, Ironheart, Leonardo da Vinci and other heroes arrived to confront Hydra. In the middle of the brawl, Jude grabbed MJ's gun and prepared to shoot Amanda from behind, but he was knocked out by Iron Man. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Jude's name is a reference to the Beatles song Hey Jude, which Amanda herself could not help reference when they first met. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Government Agents Category:Shooting Category:Stark Family